Gas turbine engines may be employed to power various devices. For example, a gas turbine engine may be employed to power a mobile platform, such as an aircraft. Typically, gas turbine engines include one or more rotating components, such as spools or shafts, which rotate relative to one or more stationary components. Often times, these shafts rotate in or adjacent to different pressurized zones within the gas turbine engine. In these situations, it is desirable to employ one or more seals about the rotating component to control fluid leakage between the different pressurized zones.
In certain instances, a labyrinth seal may be employed between the rotating component and the stationary component to control the fluid leakage between the different pressurized zones. Over time, during the operation of the gas turbine engine, contact between the rotating component and the stationary component may cause deterioration in a portion of the labyrinth seal, which may result in unacceptable fluid leakage that reduces the operating efficiency of the gas turbine engine. Moreover, during start up and shutdown of the gas turbine engine, thermal and mechanical expansion between the stationary component and the rotating component may result in deterioration of the portion of the labyrinth seal, which may also result in unacceptable fluid leakage.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a labyrinth seal for a gas turbine engine, which include variable tooth heights that provide for improved leakage control throughout the operation of the gas turbine engine, including during the deterioration of the portion of the labyrinth seal. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.